


Broken

by Rhine14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Stiles is Derek's mate so they are technically both Alphas of the pack, between derek and stiles, set after season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhine14/pseuds/Rhine14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a video message on his phone from the head Alpha of the Alpha pack. What he sees will haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! So, this is the first time i have posted something on Archiveofourown.com i frickin love this website. I am on it everyday for hours until i got to sleep after a long hard day.
> 
> Anyways, this is just something i was thinking about right beforee i went to sleep at around 1:30am last night and it took me an hour and a half to write it. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> This wont be the last thing i post on this site. Im currently in the middle of writing a very long fanfic for Teen Wolf with a Supernatural CO so if your interested, subscribe to me and you'll see it when i start posting soon. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so i hope there arent too many mistakes. I went over it 3 times. But let me know if there is any and ill fix them.
> 
> Again, Thank you so much and Enjoy!

Stiles cell phone beeped, indicating a video message from an unknown number. He looked at it in confusion before opening the video. 

“Hello Stiles.” The Alpha of the Alpha pack’s face appeared on his iphone screen.

“I’ve got something of yours I believe.” The camera zoomed out and showed this inside of a warehouse, and then the camera turned and showed Erica, chained to the floor, bleeding and whimpering.

Shit! What the fuck are they doing to her!

Stiles practically growled at the little screen, thinking of all the ways he wanted to kill the Alpha pack.

“She is a very fine looking young lady. I would’ve rather not hurt her so much but she put up such a fight, that we had to make sure she was weak enough. Still, even then she refused to break.” The Alpha smiled at Erica in what looked to be pride.  
“Although we need her to break, so we thought, if we were going to break her, why not make a show of it?” The Alpha grinned in what Stiles could only describe as maliciously evil.

“So, here it is!” The Alpha walked over to Erica and crouched down next to her. Erica looked over as he did and glared in defiance, and my heart pounded with a pride of my own.

I raced to the warehouse district in my jeep, watching the video and the road both with intensity. I watched on as the video continued, unsure of what they were planning to do to break her. 

“It’s a pity really, that we have to do this to a 16 year old girl, but we figured it was the only thing that would break her in the inside and out.” The werewolf reached down to the tattered remains of her shirt and shredded the rest of it with his claws, then I watched as he did the same with the rest of her clothes. Another Alpha took the remains off Erica’s body, leaving her fully naked on the floor of the warehouse. I realized about the same time Erica did what they planned to do. They planned to rape her.

I screamed “NO!” as I pulled into the warehouse district and clambered out of my jeep. I started frantically searching the warehouses, while still watching the video. I saw Erica bite back a sob as they started running their hands all over her body, rubbing their scent into her skin. There were 3 of them in total that I could see. There was one on the left and right side of her body, and then the head Alpha was parting her legs and kneeling in between. Then the two alpha on her sides held her head and arms down as she started flailing, trying desperately to get away.

“I really wished we didn’t have to do this to someone so young, but we need to teach Hale a lesson. Im not going to deny that I’m not going to take pleasure in fucking his beta, breeding her, covering her with my scent.” He laughed. It was a laugh of someone pure evil.

I ran and ran, through warehouse after warehouse trying to find the right one.

I watched in horror as the Alpha unbuckle his belt and then undid his jeans, and pulled out his already hard and leaking cock. I gasped as I saw the size of it, uncut and nearly 9 inches long. I whimpered at the same time Erica did, she was desperately trying to close her eyes and turn her head away, but the Alpha that was holding her head held her eyes open and her head straight at the head Alpha. Then he positioned himself in front of her opening and with a feral growl, shoved inside. Erica screamed for the first time since the video started and she started crying hysterically, begging him to stop.

He ignored her pleas, as he pulled back out and then slammed back in again. I could see the blood pooling in between her legs and was sobbing as I continued to search for her. The thrusts were rough, hard, fast, and also merciless to Erica’s virgin pussy. The Alpha was digging his claws into her hips as he thrust maniacally into her tight wet sheath. The only sounds coming from the phone were Erica’s pleas and sobs, the Alphas grunts as he thrust into her, and distant laughter. The thrust were relentless, every time he pulled out he slammed back in twice as hard. The Alpha didn’t use any lubrication other than the precome leaking from his cock’s head, to ensure the most pain, the thrusts were for his increasing pleasure and her increasing break.

It gave him pleasure knowing that he was breaking her with every thrust of his cock into her tight, wet pussy. He raked a claw over her clit and she screamed again, then he pushed down on it with his thumb as hard as he could. He could feel the beta’s insides clenching around his cock and it made him all the more hungry to pound into her tight hole viciously.  
Erica’s sobs were breaking my heart as I heard them through my phone. I watched as the Alpha was getting clumsy, and knew that he was close. Then the camera zoomed in on his cock and I saw it growing; at first I had no idea what was going on, then I saw a knot form at the base. Erica saw it too and started screaming all over again. The knot was about the size of a tennis ball, and it wasn’t even inside of Erica. Then I saw his face break out into a smile and with one giant thrust, shoved his knot past the too small hole and deep inside of her pussy. Erica screamed so loud that I heard it echo; I lifted the phone away from me and heard her from a couple warehouses over. I sprinted as fast as I could in that direction. There was blood literally pouring out from between her legs, where the knot ripped her open as it tore through the muscles making the small hole of her entrance. Then a saw the head Alpha jerk and spasm and then with one final thrust, he shot his seed deep inside of her belly, ensuring she was fully bred. 

They stayed locked together by the Alpha’s knot, but as it swelled down, he pulled out and put his pants back on. More Alphas appeared on all sides of Erica and I saw that they too had their leaking cocks out. Simultaneously each one jerked and then shot their load onto Erica’s body, covering every inch of her in their seed. 

I watched as they all started walking away, leaving her there on the floor, broken and covered in their scent and seed. Then the video ended. About ten minutes after the video ended I opened a warehouse door, and there on the floor was Erica, crying and whimpering in a fetal position. I rushed over to her, dropped the phone and cradled her in my arms. Once she realized who it was she wrapped her still naked, dirtied, blood soaked, and seed covered body around me, and started crying hysterically. I held her until the crying died down and the only sounds left were her small whimpers. 

The pack arrived half an hour later to find Stiles and Erica in the same position. A few weeks later after Erica had been brought home, Derek told her she was pregnant. That night she left without a word, and we never saw her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you thought. Hope you stick around to see my epic fanfic coming up.


End file.
